supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Williams Family (U.K.)/Transcript
Beginning (US airing) Narrator: Tonight on "Supernanny", Jo returns to the U.K., on a mission to save a family on the brink. Jo: I can't believe you've got a trolley in your garden. Bethany and Tyler: Ha, ha! Narrator: The Williams house is in chaos. Natalie: You do not get out of bed! Tia '''(screaming): MUMMY, GO AWAY! NOW! NOW! '''Narrator: With four children under ten, life is hectic and stressful. Natalie: I just don't know what to do. Narrator: Mom's at the breaking point, and Supernanny is her last hope. Jo: Tyler, that's naughty behavior. Tyler: AAH! Narrator: But it's not only the children who need disciplining. Natalie: Martin, for goodness sake! Jo: There are definitely times when Natalie's with the four kids, and Martin becomes the fifth. Narrator: Dad is in for a major shock, too. Jo: You mean what you say, then follow through. Martin: How many times am I gonna do this? Martin: I just wanted to smack her in the face, that Jo. Jo: Martin, you're 27, not 8. Submission Reel Jo: So, we're in Birmingham, the second biggest city in the UK. Let's take a look at the family that needs my help. Natalie: My name's Natalie, Natalie Williams. Um, I've got four kids: Bethany, she's seven, Tyler's six, Lori's five, and Tia is four. Jo: Four kids under ten, that's a handful. Jo Visits The Williams Family Observation Begins Natalie No Tia i don't wanna wear that here! Natalie Tia no Natalie Don't Natalie you can go get your socks from outside and then go upstairs and get some clean ones. Natalie Go. Natalie Lori Lori Mom Natalie come get your shoes on . Tyler Dirty Natalie Where Tyler it's just Dirty Natalie No it isn,t because this is clean Natalie Stop it. Tyler, will you stop it? Tyler: (stucks his tongue out) Mmm! Observation Continues Parents Meeting Teaching Begins Jo: Hey! Martin: Come on in. Jo (to the kids): These are not chairs to have fun in. These are chairs for discipline. (Cut to Jo and the Williams Family at the table.) Martin: Tia, sit down. Tia: No. Martin: If you don't ****** sit down, yo will go to your naughty chair. (Tia refuses to sit down.) OK. Go sit down then. (Martin takes Tia to the naughty chair.) Jo (to Tia): Daddy put you on this chair because why? (Tia just sits there and doesn't listen to what Jo says.) Martin: Because you wouldn't sit down. Jo: Now you sit down one minute per year of your age. How old are you? How old are you? Tia: 4. Jo: Right, 4 minutes. (Martin and Jo continuously take Tia back to her naughty chair for 4 minute. She kept escaping. Martin and Jo continuously bring her back until she stays put for 4 minutes. Martin comes back.) Martin: Tia, the reason you were put here.. Jo: Martin, it's all plain. You got sing song voice. (to Tia) You were put on this naughty chair because you misbehaved. That was naughty behavior. Okay? (to Martin) Firm voice. Martin: I want you to tell daddy you're sorry. Tia: Sorry. Martin: Give me love. (They hug. Jo watches in amazement.) Teaching Continues Natalie: '''Tyler, you are sitting on the Naughty Chair because you keep hitting everybody. '''Tyler: Just Bethany once, I threw a towel! You b***h. Natalie:' (laugh) Just stop it! Tyler: No! Reinforcement Parents Evalation Family Test Run Jo Says Goodbye Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Article stubs